Les jours nouveaux
by Takara Bune
Summary: Je me présente, même s'il serait étonnant que vous ne me connaissez pas. Draco Malfoy, celui-qui-a-aidé-à-tuer-Dumbledore, fils de deux Mangemorts reconnus. Généralement, les gens me connaissent sous cette superbe description. Attrayante, n'est-ce pas?
1. Cynique Draco

Auteur: Takara Bune.

Couple: Harry/Draco.

Rating: M.

Chose-n°1-importante-à-dire: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je _pense_ que vous savez grâce à qui ils ont été crée. Pas trop difficile hein...

Chose-n°2-importante-à-dire: Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes de Harry Potter jusqu'au 6. Pour le septième, c'est sensiblement la même chose, mais j'aime à penser que Fred, Lupin et Tonks ne sont pas morts et surtout que Harry se trouve finalement moins attiré par Ginny (Se serait difficile sinon de faire un Draco/Harry si Harry est fan de Ginny... Admettons-le).

Aussi, quelques autres personnes ont trouvé la mort, et certain ne sont pas dans le camp qu'il devrait être.

۞

Je me présente, même s'il serait étonnant que vous ne me connaissez pas. Draco Malfoy, celui-qui-a-aidé-à-tuer-Dumbledore, fils de deux Mangemorts reconnus – Qui eux croupissent dans une cellule à Azkaban. Généralement, les gens me connaissent sous cette superbe description. Attrayante, n'est-ce pas? Je m'en serais volontiers passé, mais c'était trop demandé pour le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Autrement, je suis blond, très blond, une peau pâle et fragile, des yeux gris acier. Je suis beau – Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai compris – Et plus intelligent que la moyenne. J'aime particulièrement les potions et tous ce qui touche à la médicomagie, chose que j'aimerais étudier. Pas vraiment évident d'aller dans une université quand on se retrouve ennemi de toutes personnes croisant sa route. Pas plus quand on veut étudier chez soit, quand on a plus aucune maison, et plus aucun gallion en poche. Ce serait Weasley qui serait content, tiens. Le ministère a décidé que mes maisons, ma fortune leurs appartenaient étant donné qu'il s'agissait là d'une propriété de Mangemort et que je ne pouvais leur réclamer; _« Les lois peuvent être modifiées, Mr Malfoy, du jour au lendemain, et je suis certain que vous n'avez aucune envie de vous retrouver à Azkaban »_. Oh, théoriquement, j'aurais du y être. Sauf que Potter – Je ne vous le décris pas, vous le savez rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil sur la Gazette ou le Chicaneur – A fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux; il a _sauvé_. Et il m'a sauvé, moi, disant que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. J'ai été excusé. Il a voulu faire la même chose pour ma mère. Elle m'a raconté, quand elle était dans la forêt. Quand elle a osé dire au seigneur des ténèbres que Potter était mort. Elle, ça n'a pas marché. C'est une Mangemort, pure et dure Mangemort. Alors, avec mon père, ils vont mourir dans une prison, sans que j'ai pu les revoir une fois. Non, ils ont interdiction de visites. _Ce sont des Mangemorts, après tout, des monstres, ils ne sont plus humains_. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que le ministère croit!

Donc, depuis un peu moins de deux mois, j'ai usé mon compte en banque dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans rien faire d'autre que culpabiliser et maudire le Lord noir, Dumbledore, le ministère, Harry Potter, Blaise, la belette et bien d'autres. Y'en a qui sont content. Tant mieux pour eux.

Au fait, vous ai-je dis qu'aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël?

-_Joyeux Noël Draco, Joyeux Noël!_ Je chuchote, le nez dans mon écharpe.

Il neige, alors j'en ai profité. Emmitouflé dans mon manteau, un bonnet collé sur la tête, je marche sans réelle destination dans le chemin de Travers. Les gens ne me reconnaissent pas, et quel soulagement... Généralement, je modifie ma personne, quand je suis obligé de sortir, pour acheter à manger. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Sûrement pas très prudent, mais bon...

_-Joyeux Noël, Joyeux Noël... _

Je pousse un soupir. Je crois que le Noël de cette année ne sera pas célébré, chez moi. Évident, je ne vais pas m'acheter une buche et des présents pour moi tout seul! Mes amis? Théo et Crabbe sont morts, Goyle, je ne préfère même pas m'en préoccuper, Pansy a fuit je-ne-sais-où – De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça m'importait – Et Blaise a fait parti de l'ordre, donc _différence_ de compatibilité.

-_Happy christmas, happy christmas_!

Je déteste ma vie. Je me déteste encore plus. Je m'arrête devant un magasin, bras ballants. Qu'est-ce que je gagne à vivre comme ça? Je n'ai quasiment plus de quoi vivre, je ne peux même pas partir. Je suis coincé dans un minable appartement qui plus est minuscule, sans pouvoir sortir sans me faire cracher dessus. Ah, où est partie la dignité des Malfoy? « _Partie, en même temps que Vous-savez-qui!_ » Exactement, ricanez.

Je déteste ma vie. Putain, parfois je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir dans cette foutue salle sur demande!

-Dépêche-toi Harry, nous allons être en retard!

-Oui oui...

Je me retourne brusquement en entendant la voix de mon ancien pire ennemi. Ce dernier trifouille je ne sais quoi dans un petit sac en perle qui, je ne doute pas, appartient à la personne qui s'est permis de le réprimander; Hermione Granger!

-Fais un effort Harry, on devait être chez les Weasley à dix-neuf heure!

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre et ricane; il est pratiquement vingt-et-une heure. Certaines choses n'ont pas changé, et la ponctualité de Potter reste un parfait exemple.

-Je ne trouve plus le cadeau de Ron!

Son organisation aussi.

-Bon sang,_ tu es un sorcier_ Harry!

-Ah... Désolé.

Involontairement, j'éclate de rire, m'attirant les regards des deux anciens Gryffondors.

-Qui es... Malfoy?!

Mon hilarité se trouve vite stoppée. Je me doute que dans moins de dix secondes, on va encore me lancer des pierres. Leurs visages se tordront de dégout. Et je retournerais chez moi, encore plus déprimé. Mais Granger me prend par surprise.

-Comment vas-tu, _Draco_? Commence-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Je suis censé dire quoi? _Oui, très bien et toi? _Je suis pas hypocrite, et je lui réponds, abandonnant mon ton méprisant mais répondant avec sarcasme:

-Non et toi?

La brune rougit et balbutie un pardon en me regardant d'un air triste. Je hausse les sourcils et me tourne vers Potter qui a recommencé la chasse-aux-cadeaux, avec nettement plus de réussite, avec l'utilisation d'un simple _accio_.

-Enfin, j'ai cet anneau, s'écrit-il, réjouit.

-Tu vas demander Weasley en mariage? J'me disais bien que votre amitié était... Étrange.

Je ricane.

-Imbécile, marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête, tandis que Hermione pousse une exclamation amusée.

Elle lève la tête, suffisante, et réplique d'une voix dégoulinant de mièvrerie:

-C'est pour célébrer notre mariage, à Ron et à moi.

-Ah.

Pas comme si j'étais surpris. _« Miss Je-sais-tout et Weasmoche, une grande __histoire d'amour... »_ Bien évidement, je garde ma pensée sous silence, m'évitant ainsi les foudres des deux seules personnes qui me parlent correctement depuis environ deux mois. Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? C'est là que Granger, dans un élan de... Que j'imagine sympathique me demande ce que je fais pour le réveillon. _Oh splendide réveillon!_ Je lui lance un regard relativement peu amical.

-A ton avis Granger, où penses-tu que je vais aller?! Je m'exclame, soudainement furieux. Voir mes parents? Difficile! Voir mes amis? Théo? Difficile, il est mort! Blaise? Oh oui, sûrem...

-Ferme-là Malfoy! M'interrompt brusquement un Potter _apparemment _en colère. Hermione voulait juste être gentille, tu crois vraiment qu'elle disait ça pour te blesser?

Je me tourne vers la brune et m'aperçois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Génial. Maintenant, elle pleurniche. Elle n'avait qu'à pas me parler, elle savait bien à quoi elle s'exposait...

-Je... Désolé.

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête, ahuris. Granger en oublie même de pleurer. Moi, je soupire. Les mots sont sortis avant que je n'ai pu les penser...

-Le grand Draco Malfoy s'excuse... Oh miracle! Lance Potter après avoir esquissé un petit sourire.

Néanmoins, c'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il dit ça juste pour alléger l'ambiance. Il me déteste. J'y repense, mais je lui dois la vie. J'aurais toujours pensé qu'il aurait aimé me voir à Azkaban, moi qui ait été un de ses pires ennemis. Moi qui a été horrible, haineux et complètement injuste envers lui. Après tout ce que j'ai pu lui balancer, sur sa famille, son parrain, et sur ses amis... Mais Monsieur Survivant à bonne conscience, alors il sauve tout le monde, bon ou méchant.

-Exactement, j'ai bonne conscience, répète d'ailleurs Potter avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui je... _Et merde_.

Je crois que j'ai trop pris l'habitude de parler à voix haute – Il faut bien combler le silence toujours présent chez moi. _Merde_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déballé ce ramassis de conneries à Potter et Granger.

-Ouai... J'espère que tes chevilles sont pas trop enflées là, vu ce que un Malfoy vient de te dire.

Granger éclate de rire et Potter sourit – Un sourire sincère, oh, rare ça! Enfin, s'il prenait la grosse tête à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'important, j'imagine pas comment il serait.

Je pousse un soupir et resserre mon écharpe. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre; cela fait à peine dix minutes que je discute avec eux. _Draco Malfoy papote avec ses anciens ennemis_. Ah ah, excellent. Il aura bien changé, le petit Malfoy... Enfin, encore heureux. Si j'étais resté l'imbécile heureux que j'étais... Je n'imagine pas. Enfin, rien n'aurait changé... Je pense. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais pas été heureux, donc par extension, rien ne change. Évident.

-Et bien Malfoy, commence soudain Granger après un silence long de cinq minutes, on va y aller...

Je grimace. Personne n'a l'âme assez compatissante pour rester le soir de Noël avec Draco Malfoy, pauvre sorcier autrefois richissime, fils de Mangemort et Mangemort? Non, probablement personne. Qui aurait pitié de moi – Sauf évidemment Saint Potty et sa clique? Tss, je suis pitoyable. Draco Malfoy, cherche de quoi s'accrocher, S.O.S. _Idiot..._ La vie ne marche pas comme ça.

-A bientôt, ajoute la brune après un instant d'hésitation.

Ouai c'est ça, à bientôt. _On se voit prochainement, histoire d'aller prendre un café dans le chaudron baveur?_ Bien sûr...

-Ouai.

Ma voix est sèche, dure, et la fille tressaille. Et bien, la guerre laisse des séquelles... Et même sans ça, j'en suis bien conscient. La blague, tu crois? Moi? Non, je n'ai aucune trace de cette guerre à la con. Ah la gué-guerre, c'est marrant, la gué-guerre, mais-oui-bien-sûr... Je soupire. Et lance un regard que j'espère... Doux? Vers Granger.

-Ouai.

Elle sourit et Potty me contemple, manifestement surpris. Oui, même Draco Malfoy peut changer, surtout après ce qui lui arrive. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pense, alors si t'es pas d'accord Coco, tu sais où est la sortie. A tiens, mais suis-je bête. Nous sommes dehors, dans la neige, à se les peler, depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

-Étrange, non? Je _change_.

Je ricane. Potter me dévisage comme si j'avais fais une déclaration à Weasmoche et Hermione rit. Ils se dérident. J'arrivais toujours à faire ça. Faire sourire les gens. Enfin... On peut dire ça. Seulement quand je les appréciais un minimum. Puis c'est de l'auto dérision, tous les imbéciles peuvent faire ça.

Et voilà comment ma vie est maintenant. Je me pose à longueur de journée des questions existentielles, d'une importance _léthargique_. Pour combler le vide nouveau de ma vie.

« Trouve quelqu'un » auraient suggéré Blaise et Théo. Bien sûr... Trouver quelqu'un qui veut de moi, de mon passé, de mon incapacité à faire... Tout, puisqu'en fait je ne sais rien faire, parce qu'on m'a toujours tout fait. Je ne vaux plus rien. _Tss_, pas difficile à admettre.

-Bon, bah... Au revoir, _Draco_, hésite un moment la brune. Joyeux Noël

Potter répète la même chose. Je grimace, lève les yeux aux ciel, puis hausse les épaules.

-Au revoir, _Hermione, Harry._

Ces prénoms m'écorchent la gorge. Beurk! _Tiens, Harry comment vas-tu? Depuis la dernière fois? Celle où j'ai fais chialer Grang... Hermione, où je t'ai mis en colère à cause de mes sarcasmes?_ Mignon. Très mignon. Appelons-nous par nos prénoms, nous sommes des amis maintenant que la Guerre est finie! Ouai. Je serre la main des deux autres et part rapidement, tandis que eux rejoignent la _magnifique_ et nouvelle chaumière de Mr et Mrs Weasley, s'assurant ainsi une belle soirée. Une belle soirée hein? De la merde.

J'achète rapidement de quoi manger avant que les magasins ne ferment, puis retourne chez moi, m'enfermant de nouveau dans mon minable appartement. Les rideaux sont tirés, comme toujours. Bien sûr que je fuis. C'est pas si facile. C'est normal. Et je suis certain que ça convient aux autres, étrangement. Ne plus voir ma face de Mangemort excusé, que du bonheur. Enfin, j'aurais sûrement réagi comme eux au fond... C'est dur à admettre, quand c'est toi qui l'est, dans cet état, foutu état de merde. Tss, j'aurais presque pu dire, « _La fin des guerres rend les gens heureux. Pas moi. _» Mais l'ironie du sort, c'est que c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment été heureux avant. J'aimais mes parents certes, ils m'aimaient aussi, mais avaient la fâcheuse tendance de me le montrer à coup de Doloris. Un peu... Douloureux, dira-t-on. J'avais des amis – Encore heureux – Mais des réels, deux. Comme si Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson étaient des personnes à qui il était possible de se confier... Pfft. De la merde, je dirais.

-C'est ça, Joyeux Noël... Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

Les imbéciles – J'entends par là Granger et Potter, Weasley aussi – sont partout. Ils ont tendance à oublier que ces mots là, de politesse, je dirais, ne le sont pas tant que ça._ Joyeux Noël... Oui, certainement_. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et m'affale sans grâce sur mon canapé marron. Sans grâce... Ah, la bonne blague. A Noël, nous recevions toutes sortes d'invités, alors de la grâce, on en avait. Sauf quand j'étais seul avec Blaise et Théo. Sinon, mère ne se posait pas la question s'il fallait ou non me réprimander sur la question existentiel du « _Maintient d'un Malfoy_. » Oh non. Je sors ma baguette de ma robe et fait négligemment apparaître une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Tss, le cliché type; le mec malheureux qui se bourre la gueule, seul, le soir du réveillon de Noël. Je suis pathétique.

-_Joyeux Noël Draco!_

Il est... Minuit moins cinq. Et j'attends. Je n'ai pas bu au point d'être soul, loin de là. Ma bouteille est bien rangé au fond de son tiroir et je contemple, d'un air morne, depuis près de deux heures la fenêtre dont les rideaux ont été ouvert – Après tout, il n'y a personne dans le chemin de Traverse, à cette heure-ci. Et la où je vis, il n'y a aucun bar où restaurant et commerce de ce genre. Donc, assis juste devant ma jolie fenêtre, je regarde la neige qui tombe, depuis que j'ai aperçu Potter et Granger – En fait, ça fait trois heures – En attente d'un signe. Un signe? Bien sûr, je suis certain que le Père Noël va me rendre visite tiens! Dans trois minutes et trente-trois secondes... Trente-deux, trente-et-une...

Je ne vous explique pas ma surprise quand, à minuit pile, on toque à ma porte. Sûrement pas le Père Noël. Peut-être Potter? Oui, sûrement lui.

-Joyeux Noël Draco.

_Blaise_.

Cher Blaise. Ma gorge s'assèche. De retour. Tiens donc... Mais voudrais-tu te donner bonne conscience? Sache que c'est un peu tard. On n'a plus le même chemin, et je ne veux plus que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Oh que non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il me dévisage, scrutateur, puis peiné. Bien sur, chère Blaise. Aurais-tu pensé que je t'accueillerais bras ouvert, comme un ami? Non. Crois moi, aucune chance. Je le regarde, méprisant et hautain.

-Je v...

-Dégage Blaise. Je l'interromps. _Tout de suite_.

Vite, avant que je perde mon calme. Tu dois le savoir, tu es une des personnes contre qui je suis le plus en colère. Tu peux bien comprendre... Un ami... N'est-ce pas? Un ami ne trahis pas. Un ami ne lâche pas ses acolytes de toujours au moment où ils ont le plus besoin de lui. Un ami reste fidèle jusqu'au bout. _Comme Théo_. Blaise serre les dents. Il se doutait bien de ma réaction. Mais je suppose que c'est dur.

-Écoute Draco, je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que...

-Que je t'en veux? Tu crois que j'allais t'applaudir? Bah non, raté. Maintenant, casse-toi. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi.

-Draco, je...

-OK.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, le truc bien artificiel et pas du tout sincère.

-D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses, tu es gentil de venir me voir la veille de Noël. Je penserais à t'inviter boire un café, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que tu as la conscience tranquille, au revoir.

Sur-ce, je lui ferme la porte au nez. Le connaissant, il ne recommencera pas ce soir, même si je vais sûrement avoir de nouveau de la visite demain ou après demain. Il a toujours été comme ça.

Finalement, je crois que je vais ressortir ma bouteille. Je ne crois pas que ça ne me fera du mal.

J'avais bien raison. Blaise est partit sans demander son reste. Il comprend. Il sait bien ce que nous a infligé sa trahison, à Théo et à moi. Je sais bien qu'il le regrette. Mais je suppose que ayant été blessé dans mon égo, je ne veux surtout pas le pardonner. _Oh non, petite fierté blessé_ tiens... Quel con je fais... Alors que c'est mon seul ami.

C'est marrant de voir à quel point quatre heures d'intense réflexion peut changer la vision de gens. Maintenant, je culpabilise. J'en chialerais, si je n'avais pas été habitué à ne pas – à ne jamais – pleurer. La blague. Je renifle. Il peut pas revenir maintenant, ce petit Blaise? Ah ce qu'il m'énerve. Où plutôt « Ah ce que je m'énerve... » _Accrochage interne avec mon autre moi intérieur_. Je virerais presque schizophrène, si c'est pas pitoyable ça... J'aimerais même qu'une autre personne que Zabini – peu importe laquelle – vienne frapper à ma porte. Une petite âme indulgente... Trop demander. Mais bon, étant donné qu'il est... quatre heure vingt, je doute que quelqu'un débarque ici. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Sinon, la Déprime subsiste. Pas agréable de me rappeler quelle sera là demain.

Le lendemain, doux lendemain, je me réveille sans surprise avec un mal de tête disons... Ignoble. Oh joie. Et bien sur – Je pousse un grognement – Je n'ai plus aucune potion anti-douleur. Bah, ça m'apprendra. Je pousse un long soupir... La journée va être longue. D'ailleurs, il n'est que neuf heure et des poussières. Je me lève en grimaçant et atteins sans motivation ma minuscule cuisine, histoire de grignoter un peu. Pas comme si j'avais vraiment faim, mais je ne tiens pas à tomber dans l'anorexie... Très peu pour moi, surtout que mon corps est la seule chose qui me reste, pas besoin de l'abimer. J'expire bruyamment une nouvelle fois avant de me vautrer dans mon sofa. Encore une journée pourrie à passer seule dans cet appartement de merde.

Peut-être... Peut-être que si je n'avais pas _gentiment congédié_ Blaise, on serait tous les deux, à rire, comme avant. _Tss_. Même si je pense ça, y'aura quelque chose de différent maintenant. Enfin, de toute façon, mon petit monde de noble s'est écroulé, alors forcément, c'est différent. Et donc, même si je me réconciliais avec Zabini, ça sera pas pareil. La guerre éloigne les gens... Je l'ai compris, ça.

On toque une nouvelle fois. Tss, j'ai jamais eu autant de visiteurs en deux jours depuis les deux mois où je vis – Survis – ici.

-Blaise, je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas la peine de... _Potter_?

Super. A-t-il tellement eu pitié de moi qu'il vient maintenant me consoler? Pas la peine... Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je voulais te parler.

Sa voix est calme et il n'a pas l'air de douter d'une réaction déplacée de ma part, ce qui théoriquement, ne serait pas étonnant.

-Oui?

-Je peux entrer?

Après un instant de réflexion, je hausse les épaules et m'écarte. Il rentre après m'avoir lancé un petit sourire, un sourire presque hautain, ou jubilant. Je redresse la tête, serrant les dents. Apparemment, Monsieur Survivant savait qu'il allait pénétrer dans mon appartement, alors que personne d'autre que moi y est entré, en fait. Enfin, c'est pas comme si lui je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. D'ailleurs, je voulais que ça soit lui, hier soir. Aarg, qu'est-ce que c'est déplacé, quand j'y pense. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je rêvais de lui, espérait toujours sa gentille petite présence et était heureux de le voir. Pas comme si je l'aimais hein... Faudrait d'abord que je sache ce que c'est, _l'amour_... « Oh, que c'est romantique », aurait ricané Théo, _imitant une Pansy caquetante_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Et bien... Tu te doutes que pendant la Guerre, certaines personnes ont rejoint l'ordre du Phénix, et donc que...

-Viens en au fait, Potter, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

-J'ai vu Blaise ce matin et...

Tiens donc. Blaise. _Blaise_.

-Cherche pas Potter. J'ai mes raisons, et c'est pas le fait que tu viennes me parler que ça va changer les choses.

-Il souffre. Tu es son meilleur ami.

-Étais. Tu crois que quand il est parti, j'en ai pas bavé? Théo venait de mourir et lui est parti quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Un ami? Excuse-moi de ne pas encore avoir digéré.

Potter se tait et me lance un regard agacé.

-Il serait resté, il serait mort.

-Est-ce que je suis mort moi? Il est un très bon occlument, alors il pouvait facilement survivre. C'est ce que j'ai fais, moi. Et j'ai sûrement bien fait, puisque je vous ai sauvé.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'a rien à dire là dessus, après tout. Je n'aurais pas été là, il serait probablement mort.

-Je te l'accorde, c'est vrai. Mais il a fait son choix, c'était son droit.

-Et il nous a laissé.

-Mais merde, Draco! S'énerve Potter .Pour la première fois de ta vie, essaye de faire preuve d'altruisme! Il était terrifié par Voldemort! Il n'allait pas vous rejoindre alors qu'il était neutre, sous prétexte qu'il voulait être avec ses amis! C'était une guerre, pas un jeu!

-C'est pourquoi il a rejoint l'ordre du Phénix. Il n'est pas resté neutre, il s'est allié à ce qui était censé être nos ennemis.

-Est-ce que tu as vu une fois Blaise se battre contre toi?! Il voulait juste une protection, et il l'a eu! Est-ce que sa protection il l'aurait dans ton camp?! Je ne pense pas! Je te rappel que ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué Théo, c'était Voldemort!

Je tressaille et lui lance un regard noir. Il a raison. Son regard s'adoucit soudainement.

-Excuse-moi. J'aurais pas du m'emporter.

Je tressaille. En fait, je préfère qu'il « s'emporte », parce que un Potter gentil, c'est étrange. J'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant. Enfin, qu'on retourne en arrière.

-Ça aurait été la même chose, Draco.

Je frémis une nouvelle fois. J'ai encore parlé à voix haute. C'est tout bonnement exaspérant. C'est à la limite si je ne me confie pas à Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier pousse un long soupir.

-Tu sais, se lance-t-il, je peux comprendre, du moins en partie, ton... Chagrin. Y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ressens que j'ai déjà vécu alors...

-Potter, quand j'aurais besoin d'un psychomage, je t'appellerais. Mais pas maintenant.

-Théo est mort. D'autre per...

-Merci Potter, je suis au courant.

-Laisse-moi finir, _veux-tu_. Crois-moi, y'a beaucoup de personne dans mon entourage qui est mort. Tes parents sont à Azkaban. Mon parrain y a été, et il lui aurait fallut d'un seul faux pas pour qu'il y retourne.

-Mais il n'y est pas retourné!

-Mais il est mort!

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette discute m'agace. J'ai rien le temps de digérer, il remue déjà le couteau dans la plaie.

-Tu as perdu tes parents. Moi aussi.

-Oui, je sais, on me le rabâche depuis ma naissance, que tes parents sont morts.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie!

-Tiens donc.

Ah, maintenant, il ne dit plus rien, il fulmine. Tant mieux, il partira plus vite comme ça. Bon, je l'admets, je voulais peut-être le voir, mais là, il me gonfle. Je crois que finalement, c'est préférable que je reste seul. Enfin, ça, je le savais déjà, mais je ne me pensais pas si antipathique que ça. Et admettre ça, c'est pas réjouissant.

-Hey, Malfoy...

-Tiens donc, c'est Malfoy maintenant? Je croyais que tu m'appelais Draco? Tu m'appelles par mon prénom que devant les seules personnes qui doivent avoir un restant d'estime – Et encore – Pour moi?

Je pense à Blaise – Il n'aura sûrement dit que du bien de moi, j'en suis certain – Et à Gr... Hermione, car cette fille là a toujours eu de la sympathie même pour les gens les plus abjectes – Par conséquent, moi.

-Bon, tu dégages quand de chez moi?

-Draco...

Gagné. Il est las, il va partir. Il en a ras-le-bol. Il aura vite _abandonné_. Tss, comble de misère, mon coeur se serre à l'idée qu'il s'en aille déjà.

Il est comme Blaise, finalement, il ne sait pas vraiment insister. Il ne creusera pas le fond du problème. Et puis surtout, lui, il en a _rien_ à foutre. On était ennemis, et je n'ai jamais fais parti de sa clique. Alors évidemment, y'a de quoi être distant.

En fait, je me demande pourquoi il est venu. Il n'a aucune raison d'être là. C'est peut-être le Sauveur, le Survivant, l'Élu, mais il ne peut – Ne doit – pas me fréquenter. Même si j'ai voulu qu'il vienne.

-Va-t-en.

J'ai la voix enrouée, un début de rhume sûrement. Tiens, ça m'apprendra, à flâner dans les rues tard le soir, tout-en étant mal couvert...

-Dra...

-S'il-te-plais.

_Je me leurre. Et j'ai les larmes aux yeux_.

-Tu n'es pas la pourriture que tu crois être.

-Tu crois ça?

-Tu es trop dur envers toi même, tu vis dans le regret, avec le désir de retourner en arrière...

-Je t'ai dis tout-à l'heure que je ne voulais pas de psychomage.

-Pas grand monde comprend ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, je le sais parfaitement. Et je sais combien c'est dur. Alors s'il-te-plais, laisse moi t'aider.

_Le retour du complexe du héros_.

-Je... Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas d'aide...

Enfin, en fait, j'en veux, mais que voulez vous... Pourquoi un Draco Malfoy – Un Draco Malfoy meurtri – se laisserait-il aider? Il est bien trop fière pour ça.

Et pourtant, être fière comme je le suis – Ou l'était, cela dépend des points de vues – ne parvient pas à ne pas faire couler mes larmes. Et je pleure, je lâche pitoyablement des longs sanglots douloureux – Devant Harry – Et la seule chose que j'en tirerais, c'est un peu plus de pitié et un état de larve pendant quelques jours. Réjouissant.

Et lui, en bon héros, il s'approche pour me consoler.

Verdict?


	2. Indésirable Potter

۞

Auteur: Takara Bune.

Couple: Harry/Draco.

Rating: M.

Chose-n°1-importante-à-dire: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je pense que vous savez grâce à qui ils ont été crée. Pas trop difficile hein...

Chose-n°2-importante-à-dire: Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes de Harry Potter jusqu'au 6. Pour le septième, c'est sensiblement la même chose, mais j'aime à penser que Fred, Lupin et Tonks ne sont pas morts et surtout que Harry se trouve finalement moins attiré par Ginny (Se serait difficile sinon de faire un Draco/Harry si Harry est fan de Ginny... Admettons-le).

Aussi, quelques autres personnes ont trouvé la mort, et certain ne sont pas dans le camp qu'il devrait être.

۞

Et hop, ( Enfin ) un nouveau chapitre.

Bon, comme vous avez dû le voir, Draco est un tantinet _dérangé_... Et les_ « quelques phrases en italique »_ sont seulement le léger dédoublement de son esprit. ( Bon, pas encore trop présent. Il est juste vraiment seul et c'est sa façon de dédramatiser un peu. Pas comme s'il était vraiment fou. )

۞

Pleurer ne me réussi pas, mais alors, vraiment pas. Depuis... Depuis combien de temps avais-je pleuré d'une telle manière? Longtemps, pour sûr. En fait, c'est depuis que Théo est mort, que je n'ai plus versé aucune larme.

J'ai sangloté longtemps. Tellement que ma voix est cassée. Pas agréable. De plus, j'ai les yeux rouges, et depuis deux heures, je suis allongé sur mon canapé, sans rien faire. Ah, ce bougre – Par extension, ce cher Harry Potter – sait taper là où ça fait mal. _Très_ mal. Ce dernier n'est plus là – À force d'avoir chialé, je me suis endormi, il en a profité. Donc je suis avachi dans mon canapé, dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même d'aller chercher un petit encas ni de l'eau._ Amorphe, fatigué et lasse_. Écœuré de tout. Je me sens seul. Trop seul. Sans personne sur qui compter. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de mourir, je suis pas non plus dépressif à ce point – Façon détourné de dire que je suis trop lâche pour oser faire ça. Enfin... Je pousse un long soupir et me recroqueville un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà, tassé pitoyablement sur mon ridicule sofa. Dire qu'aujourd'hui est Noël... « _Il aura été mémorable, cette année_. » Pathétique...

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Je ferme les yeux.

« Draco? »

Je sursaute violemment. La porte s'est ouverte, dévoilant un Harry Potter portant bon nombre de sacs.

« Qu... »

Il esquisse un petit sourire, et pose ses bagages sur la table basse.

« Je suis allé faire deux trois courses. Enfin réveillé. Tu sais qu'il est déjà quinze heures et... »

Le sauveur de l'humanité ; Le retour. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner facilement. « _De vouloir t'abandonner, toi, facilement_... » Fait une voix dans ma tête. Je la chasse aussi vite qu'elle est venue en levant les yeux au ciel. Lui et son complexe du héros. Je crois qu'on pourrait en faire un livre. Il pense vraiment qu'il doit sauver chaque personne de la terre ? Il ne connait pas le mot _autonomie_ lui ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, Potter. _Je suis grand._

- Pour quelqu'un de _grand_, je trouve que tu te débrouilles particulièrement mal, fait sa voix moqueuse depuis la cuisine. »

Je me redresse de mon canapé, lèvres serrées et le rejoints. Je m'accoude au petit bar et lui lance froidement.

« Potter, je n'ai _pas_ besoin de ton aide.

- Vraiment ? »

Son ton narquois m'horripile. C'est mon domaine, pas le sien !

« Vraiment. »

Il me lance un regard amusé et continu de ranger boites de conserve et aliments frais un peu partout. Exaspéré, je retourne rejoindre mon canapé et m'affale dessus sans cérémonie. Un léger éclat de rire me fait froncer les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle Potter.

- Tes réactions sont toujours aussi disproportionnées, Draco. »

Maintenant franchement irrité, je retourne rapidement dans la cuisine et réplique sauvagement :

« Mais putain, Potter ! J'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes ici ! »

« _Mais tu l'espérais_... » Je lâche un « Tss » mécontent et attrape l'indésirable à l'épaule.

« Tu m'écoutes merde ?

- Quel langage dis-moi...

- Oh arrête ! »

Potter dépose des bananes dans la corbeille à fruits et se tourne vers moi, désormais sérieux :

« Après la petite crise existentielle que tu m'as faite hier, crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Je rougis, peu envieux de repenser à la scène pitoyable d'hier. Tu te rends compte que tu ne parles plus à personne ? Il passe une main dans ses cheveux – Ébouriffés comme jamais.

- Et alors ? Je réponds furieusement. Parler à qui merde ? Tu crois vraiment que quand je sors les gens me font un gentil sourire et me disent bonjour ? Bien sûr que non abrutit ! Déjà que je dois changer mon apparence pour sortir, alors...

- Blaise, me coupe Potter. Et Blaise ? Si tu ne faisais pas ton putain de cirque, tu n'en serais pas là.

- Quel vocabulaire, je me moque, sarcastique. Il pousse un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. Et tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas voir Blaise.

- Mais...

- Mais tu ne PEUX PAS comprendre ! J'attaque, excédé. Tu as toujours été le gentil petit héros adulé de tous ! Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre ? »

« _Bien sûr qu'il connait, idiot ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ces années à Poudlard, où il était abhorré par tour le monde... Et ta contribution y-a largement aidé... »_

« Oh et puis laisse tomber » je lui fais en lui lançant un regard noir. Je le bouscule sans cérémonie et part me cloitrer dans ma chambre, que je ferme d'un coup de baguette. « _Quel gamin insolent tu es._.. » Il finira bien par foutre le camps... « _Ce n'est pas toi qui espérait qu'il vienne hier ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux... _» Je pousse un long soupir et m'enroule dans ma couette. Ce foutu Potter. Cet indésirable qui vient foutre le souk dans ma triste vie... C'est bien pour ça que je le voulais.

Mais putain, c'est tout de même un sacré inconvénient, un Potter. Surtout un Potter avec le complexe du héros.

Un sourire vient orner mes lèvres.

« _Tu es un paradoxe ambulant. _»

–

Je me réveille brusquement, en nage, la respiration hachée. Foutus cauchemars... J'allume ma lampe de chevet ; Geste qui suffit désormais à me calmer un minimum. Après tout, ce n'est pas depuis hier que j'ai de petits problèmes pour dormir... Je repousse les draps au bout de mon lit et m'assoit, attendant que ma respiration redevienne totalement régulière. Puis je me lève et après avoir enfilé un simple pantalon, je sors de la chambre. L'horloge contre le mur m'indique qu'il est deux heures. « _Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormis autant... _» Potter est source de stress. Il faut bien que je dorme pour m'en remettre, je réplique à moi-même – Fait d'ailleurs assez étrange. Tiens, en parlant de Potter... Non, il n'est pas là, mais un post-it est accroché sur la poignée de ma chambre.

« Je reviendrai demain, même si tu n'en n'as aucune envie. En attendant, tu as de quoi manger – oui, je sais cuisiner – dans ton frigo. »

Je pousse un long soupir mais me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine, le bout de papier dans les mains et avec un micro-sourire. Sourire qui se fane quand je vois une enveloppe et deux cadeaux. Je reconnais parfaitement le style Serpentard de l'enveloppe et du premier cadeau, et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose ; Blaise. Potter n'a toujours rien comprit. D'un accès de colère, je prends le papier argenté qui porte un sceau vert – Peu étonnant – et d'un coup de baguette, la fait s'enflammer, de même pour le cadeau. Puis je regarde l'autre colis, désireux de lui faire subir la même chose. Il provient évidemment de l'indésirable qui a décidé de venir faire la nourrice. Je donne un coup de baguette. Rien ne se passe. Je secoue de nouveau mon bâton de bois, et cette fois, c'est la voix – Un peu criarde malgré tout – de Potter qui résonne :

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais tenter de cramer tes cadeaux – Ou du moins, leur faire subir un malheureux quelque chose qui ne t'aurais malencontreusement permis de les voir et lire... J'ai donc pris l'initiative de dédoubler les présents de Blaise et de protéger le mien. Et donc tu auras tout de même le privilège d'avoir les cadeaux de Blaise. Enfin... Ouvre-le. Mon présent. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins je suis sûr que tu le garderas... » Un petit rire ironique résonne. « Bref, à _demain _Draco... »

Je ferme les yeux de frustration et attrape mollement le paquet de Potter. Je déchire le papier et en sort un sobre pull en cachemire gris.

Potter a décidément le truc pour me faire passer de la colère à une certaine allégresse que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

J'enfile rapidement le vêtement. Puis m'installe donc mon canapé, jambes repliées et menton sur genoux. Et j'attends.

–

C'est dans les environs de dix heures que la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je sais déjà qui est-ce – Qui, à par lui ? Je redresse en baillant.

« Barre-toi Potter ! » Je lance assez fortement pour être sûr qu'il m'ait entendu.

Être satisfait de son cadeau ne veut pas dire que j'ouvrirais la porte à cet emmerdeur de première. «_ Que voulez-vous, j'ai beau l'avoir attendu toute la nuit, j'aime faire chier le monde. _»

« Ouvre Draco.

- Mot magique Potter ? J'esquisse un sourire.

- S'il-te plais ?

- Toujours non. Va-t-en.

- Je ne partirais pas.

- Et bien ce sera toi qui restera toute la journée dans le couloir, pas moi. »

Je l'entends pousser un soupir et ricane silencieusement. Puis je m'approche de la porte, et « _Comme un gamin_ » l'ouvre et la referme rapidement, juste assez pour voir son regard exaspéré.

« Tu vois, je vais bien, je suis content, le monde est beau, maintenant tu peux partir. _Silence_. Et merci pour le pull. »

Je me retourne avec un sourire goguenard, satisfait de ma vengeance. Et pousse un grand cri quand je le vois, adossé au canapé.

« Putain Potter ! Je crache en le regardant furieusement. Tu ne respectes jamais l'intimité des autres ? »

L'indésirable a vraisemblablement profité du moment où je dormais pour modifier mes protections magiques et ainsi pouvoir entrer en transplanant. Son sourire moqueur et jubilant me donne la réponse. Quel salop.

« Dé. Ga. Ge. De chez moi ! Je glaviote.

- Pas tout de suite. Lance-t-il. Tu as déjeuné ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il part de suite dans la cuisine – Non sans avoir oublié de poser les foutus cadeaux de Blaise sur la table – Et je l'entends qui commence à préparer le repas. Bon sang... « _Ne t'en plains pas... _» je pousse un long soupir. Je dédaigne l'enveloppe et le colis et entre dans la pièce – Manifestement salle de prédilection – de Potter.

« Bon, écoute, je lui fais en m'asseyant près de la cuisinière. Je sais que ton complexe de super-héros te travaille, mais tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de venir t'introduire chez moi alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Tu m'épuises. Littéralement. »

Potter pose la poêle qu'il a dans la main sur une des plaques et me regarde.

« Je me suis trouvé une occupation fort bien amusante. Je ne m'en lasserais pas de sitôt. »

« _Traduction : Va te faire foutre c'est moi qui commande_. »

Potter esquisse un sourire puis redevient sérieux.

« Non, plus honnêtement. Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? »

Il me jauge de la tête au pied. Oui, je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la peau plus pâle que jamais, les vêtements froissés et malgré l'attention que je me porte, la minceur qui se fait de plus en plus visible.

- Ce que je suis devenu n'est pas censé t'intéresser. Je rétorque froidement tout en tressaillant, plus vraiment accoutumé à me faire dévisager de cette manière. Tu as peut-être cru que avant-hier tu pourrais m'intégrer dans ta clique Pote-Potty, mais je n'étais simplement _que_ sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai... Larmoyé quelques instants devant toi que tu deviens mon confident attitré.

- Quelques instants ? Disons plutôt que tu as pleuré toute la nuit. »

Je ferme les yeux et soupire fortement.

« Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation. »

Potter redresse mécaniquement ses lunettes et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je... Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, si c'est ce que tu penses, Draco. J'ai juste envie d'aider quelqu'un qui est si mal qu'elle n'a même plus envie de vivre, mais seulement de survivre.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vis toi ? Je chuchote en m'approchant de lui. Tu es exactement comme moi Potter !

- _Harry_, fait le brun avec un léger sourire – Sourire un peu brisé.

- Là n'est pas le sujet.

- Si... Si je suis comme toi, alors nous allons avancer ensemble et s'entre-aider pour revivre. »

Mes mains trembles et mes yeux sont « _Encore une fois ! _» Brouillés.

« Penses-tu vraiment t'appuyer sur moi, P... _Harry_ ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour le décider. »

Je relève doucement la tête et Potter est bien plus proche que je ne le pensais. Son sourire n'est pas assuré et vacille. Il me prend la main et la serre avec une douceur _que je ne connais plus. _Je frissonne.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir ; Essayer »

J'ai l'impression que ses paroles cachent bien plus de choses qu'elles ne le paraissent.

–

Et voilà. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se côtoient maintenant depuis longtemps. Et se côtoieront encore un moment. Histoire de voir si deux personnes déchus peuvent réapprendre sans personne d'autre à revoir le ciel. « _Si c'est pas pitoyable... _»

C'est comme ça que voit Potter notre compromis. Moi je le vois plutôt comme un jeu vicieux où on va – Bientôt – tous les deux tomber encore plus bas que nous sommes. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... Alors soit.

Potter m'amuse. «_ Il t'exaspère aussi. _» Entre autre. Donc, après la passe il m'emmerde profondément, je dirais donc que c'est un sacré divertissement. Sa vision des choses est naïve, vomitive à souhait, et pourtant, elle tiendrait presque debout, tant on a envie d'y croire. La mienne est cynique, pessimiste; En bref, tout le contraire de celle d'Harry.

Lui à la foi. Moi, certainement pas. Et c'est ceci qui est amusant. Il essaye de changer. De nous changer. De changer le quotidien dans lequel on s'est enfoncé depuis trop longtemps.

Et du coup, on s'est rapproché. Évidemment. Pas une seule journée ne passe sans qu'on se voit. Généralement, Harry arrive vers dix-heure, et re-part le soir vers onze heure. Il vient, fait à manger, puis nous nous contentons de s'asseoir sur mon minable canapé et de nous écouter, où juste profiter d'un silence « _réparateur_ » dixit Harry..

Bon, pour ce qui est du train-train habituel, en effet, on ne peut pas faire pire. On remplace un ordinaire par un autre ordinaire. Mais celui-ci est _bien plus_ jouissif. Il faut avouer qu'au début, cet envahisseur ne me disait rien. Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il aille s'occuper d'un autre démuni. Maintenant ça a bien changé.

«_ Maintenant... Mais quel temps ça a prit..._ »

Assis sur mon sofa, nos genoux se touchent, nos coudes aussi. Avant, c'était gênant. Surtout pour moi. Maintenant, c'est plaisant. Vraiment plaisant.

Et parfois, on joue à _ce _petit jeu. Nos corps se rapprochent. On se frôle mine de rien. Quand on est trop proche, on ne bouge plus, puis s'écarte de nouveau. On se regarde dans les yeux, parfois nos yeux dérivent sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Un jeu malsain, je disais.

Je commence à l'apprécier, cet indésirable.

Et plus que de raison. Et je suis certain qui lui n'est pas mécontent de la tournure que prend notre entente.

Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne sommes pas plus. Nous ne sommes pas non plus juste des connaissances – Pour sûr. _Inexprimable_.

En fait, je ne dirais pas que remonte la pente, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de vivre. Seulement, on ne vit pas à la bonne surface.

۞

Voilà voilà.


End file.
